Bright
by Lourdes777
Summary: FlackAiden Turn around, bright eyes. Bonnie Tyler


A/N: I own nothing. Sad, yes. Except Pedro. I do own Pedro. Me and the ladies at TalkCSI. The name, however, belongs to the creators of Napoleon Dynamite.

* * *

Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart

-Bonnie Tyler

Flack dropped onto the couch. He really had tried everything. Absolutely _everything._ He was thankful that the baby was only a week old. Otherwise, it would have been a full on scream. Now it was between a squeak and a squawk. Aiden was at her cousin's house for a few hours, and he thought he could handle it. He kept looking at the clock. How long had she been gone? It felt like ages. He glanced again. It had been a whole- 20 minutes. He sighed and looked at the wailing infant.

Why wouldn't he stop crying? He'd tried everything. Pedro looked at Flack from the kitchen sink, blinking his huge duck eyes at Flack. Flack did the only thing he could think of. He called Danny.

The phone rang four times before he picked up.

"Messer."

"Hey Danny, it's Don."

"What's that sound?"

"Uh, Don."

"What?"

"Don. The baby. Don. Our baby. The new one. The only one we've got."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"What're you callin' for?"

"Will you come help me?"

The line was silent.

"Danny, _please_. I'm dyin' here."

"Why don't you call Aiden?"

"She's at her cousin's house."

"So?"

"Danny!"

"Ok, fine, I'll be over in a little bit."

Don sighed in relief and hung up the phone.

He put Little Don in his crib and walked out in the kitchen, plugging his ears. Forgetting Pedro was in the sink, he got a little close and almost had his arm taken off by the insane animal. The loud noise from Pedro made Little Don cry louder in the other room.

"Ahhhhh." Flack said loudly, leaning his head against the cabinet.

Five minutes and much smashing of Flack's head later, the doorbell rang.

"Jesus Christ." Danny said the second her entered the apartment. "I could here that kid in the elevator. He'd got a big mouth."

Flack glared at him and tugged on the waistband of his jeans. "Well, look who his mom is " He snapped impatiently.

Danny looked past him into the kitchen.

"Your duck overflowed the sink."

Flack turned around, startled.

The baby's squawking continued, growing increasingly louder.

Flack ran into the kitchen, followed quickly by Danny. Flack (stupidly) reached into the sink to yank Pedro out, only succeeding in having Pedro attack him with his little duck claws. Blood came out of the long scratches on his arm. He slipped in the growing muddle of water and fell on his ass, slamming his elbow quite forcefully into the ground.

"Fuck!" He said loudly.

The baby screamed even louder.

"You okay?" Danny asked, standing a few feet away, not wanting to suffer the wrath of Pedro.

"Get the baby!" He said, pointing for the nursery.

Danny nodded and left.

Flack sat up and glared at Pedro.

"You Goddamn bad duck." He said, wrapping his arm in a tea towel and turning the water off.

Danny came back in, holding the wailing newborn awkwardly.

"That's not how you hold a baby." Flack snapped, grabbing the screaming infant.

Don was wrong, his tiny son _could_ scream. Loudly. So loudly it made his eardrums hurt and gave him a headache.

"You're good at this." Danny said sarcastically.

"Shut up. We've only had him a week." He snapped again, growing increasingly angry.

He looked at the baby and his red face, wondering what to do. Tears leaked out of his big blue eyes and fell down his face as he crumpled his fists and let out another piercing scream.

"What's wrong?" He asked, knowing it was useless asking a baby.

"Do you want the stupid hat off?" He asked again, yanking the yellow hat off of his sons head to reveal a mop of messy black hair.

This only seemed to make him more upset.

Don felt like crying, too.

So did Danny.

He was at his wits end.

A look of realization came to Danny's face and he jogged back into the nursery. He was back seconds later and shoved a blue pacifier into Little Don's mouth. The baby quieted instantly, apart from the occasional sniffle.

Don looked in awe.

"That's it?" He asked his son.

He looked at Danny and back to the baby.

"That's _it_?"

Danny grinned.

Aiden pushed open the door to the quiet apartment. There was a not by the door.

Aiden,

I took good care of them.

Danny

She grinned and shook her head. She walked into the living room. Don was asleep with Little Don on his chest, and Pedro on the armrest. She grinned wider when she saw the long cuts on his arm. She kissed him on the forehead and untangled his arms from Little Don, carrying his to the nursery and laying him down in his crib.

She then returned and sat beside him on the couch, brushing his hair out of his eyes and kissing him to wake him up.

"Mmm." He said.

"What?" She asked, grinning.

"Don't ever leave me alone again."

She laughed loudly.

* * *

A/N: Poor clueless Flack. Reviews are awesome. Pedro loves reviews. 


End file.
